Amarte Duele
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Taichi Yagami un chico de 17 años tiene una vida ordinaria en Odaiba, todo en la vida de Tai hiba bien, hasta que un dia una chica pelirroja de la misma edad de Tai se muda a la ciudad
1. Una chica Nueva llego a la ciudad

**Capítulo I: Una chica nueva llego a la Ciudad**

Era una mañana hermosa en las calles de Odaiba, los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana cayendo en la cara de un chico de pelo Castaño y alborotado, su nombre era Taichi Yagami pero sus amigos le dicen Tai, tenía 17 años y se encontraba cursando el 2 grado de preparatoria, a pesar de que los rayos del sol le daban directo el rostro Tai no tenía la menor intención de levantarse de no ser por su hermana menor que intento despertarlo.

Hermano levántate, tienes una llamada- dijo la castaña tratando de despertar a su hermano pero sus intentos fueron inútiles- de acuerdo no me dejas otra opción

El nombre de la castaña era Hikari Yagami pero sus amigos le dicen Kari, ella era tres años menor que su hermano, a ella siempre le a gustado molestar a su hermano, y claro que esa no hiba a ser la excepción, por lo que Kari se dirigió al escritorio de su hermano para agarrar la radio que se encontraba encima y ponerla cerca del oído de Tai a todo volumen haciendo que está casi saltara de la cama

Qué demonios es lo que te pasa Kari, ¿acaso quieres dejarme sordo?- comentaba el castaño un poco enojado

Perdóname hermano, pero era la única forma de despertarte, además tienes una llamada- le dijo su hermana poniendo una sonrisa inocente

Tai tomo le teléfono para descubrir que el que le llamaba era su mejor amigo, le dijo que se vieran en su casa en dos horas para después colgar, el castaño asentó el teléfono en su escritorio para después volver a acostarse en su cama

¿No te vas a levantar?, ya son las 11 de la mañana, mi mama hace mucho que sirvió el desayuno

No me molestes Kari, además es sábado, los fines de semana se inventaron para que puedas dormir hasta tarde- dijo el castaño para después envolverse nuevamente entre sus sabanas

Kari dejo a su hermano solo para qué pudiera dormir un rato mas, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí una familia se mudaba a los barrios de Odaiba, en el auto hiba una hermosa chica de la misma edad de Tai, tenía el pelo anaranjado y sus ojos eran de color miel, su nombre era Sora Takenouchi, tal parece que a Sora todavía no le agradaba la idea de mudarse ya que hiba un poco deprimida en el auto, su madre pudo notar su estado de ánimo por lo que trato de animarla

Vamos hija, cambia esa cara larga, se que extrañas mucho Kyoto pero veras que con el tiempo te agradara Odaiba, te aseguro que harás varios amigos- dijo tratando de animar a la pelirroja pero parece que no daba resultado

Si mi memoria no me falla mimi vive aquí, ¿verdad?, ella podría enseñarte la ciudad y presentarte algunos amigos

A pesar de que sus padres trataban de animarla no consiguieron hacer mucho, Sora siguió mirando por la ventana del auto observando las calles y los edificios de lo que sería su nuevo hogar aunque eso no la animaba mucho, pero mientras que la familia Takenouchi llegaba a lo que sería su nueva casa en la residencia Yagami, Tai por fin logra levantarse pero cuando ve la hora en su reloj ya se le había hecho tarde, ni siquiera tiempo de darse una ducha le daba así que solo se vistió para después ver que encontraba para comer para después dirigirse a la casa de su amigo, cuando Tai salió del edificio corrió a toda prisa para llegar lo más rápido posible cuando a unas pocas cuadras de su casa vio un camión de mudanzas del cual estaban bajando varias cosas , en eso un auto de color blanco llegaba al edificio donde estaba la mudanza pero Tai no le tomo mucha atención, pensó que tan sólo era una familia más que se mudaba a Odaiba pero en ese momento ve una hermosa chica pelirroja salir del auto, Tai se quedo hipnotizado con ella pues nunca había visto a una chica tan linda en la ciudad, cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia Tai le alza la mano para saludarla, a pesar de que Sora no conocía a Tai pudo notar que era un chico amable y simpático, por lo que ella le sonríe devolviéndole el saludo cuando su mamá la llama para que ayudara en algunas cosas así que se retira de ahí unos momentos para ayudar a su mamá, Tai solo veía como Sora entraba a su casa, en verdad que ella había robado toda la atención del castaño hasta que este por fin sale de su trance, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la hora que era salió corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, un minutos después de que se fue Sora salió esperando que aun estuviera ahí para platicar un rato con él, pero Tai ya se había marchado

¿adónde se abra ido?- se preguntaba la pelirroja buscando al castaño- ¿me pregunta si vivirá cerca de aquí?, parece un chico muy simpático, bueno no importa, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, tal vez algún día vuelva a verlo

Mientras tanto Tai corría a la casa de su mejor amigo a toda velocidad ahora si ya se le había hecho muy tarde, pero mientras corría pensaba en aquella chica

En verdad que es una chica muy bonita, ¿me pregunto si tendrá novio?, vamos reacciona Tai, ni siquiera la conoces, bueno no importa se me hace tarde, pero es un mundo muy pequeño, probablemente vuelva a verla algún día


	2. Encuentro en el centro Comercial

**Capítulo II: encuentro en el centro comercial**

Después de tanto correr Tai por fin llego al departamento de su amigo claro con una hora de retraso, se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y después tocar el timbre del departamento, estuvo esperando afuera por un rato cuando por fin un chico rubio de pelo largo abre la puerta, el era Yamato Ishida pero siempre a odiado que le digan Yamato por lo que todos lo llaman Matt, era el líder y Bajista de los Teenage Wolves y claro el mejor amigo de Tai

Por fin llegas, creo que tengo que citarte una hora antes de la hora acordada para que llegues a tiempo- dijo el rubio regañando a su amigo

Perdona la tardanza, pero había un tráfico tremendo y no pude llegar a tiempo- dijo el castaño excusándose

Olvida tus excusas tontas y pasa, todavía tenemos que esperar a Alexis- dijo el rubio mirando su reloj

No me digas que ese amargado no ha llegado

Me acaba de llamar, dijo que hiba a tardar un poco así que habrá que esperarlo

Como si tuviera opción- dijo el castaño para después entrar al departamento de su amigo

Ambos chicos se pusieron a esperar que su amigo llegara pero su espera no fue larga ya que el timbre empezó a sonar por lo que ambos fueron a abrir la puerta encontrando a un chico de pelo Largo y de color negro, varios tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo y uno en forma de cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo ,una guitarra cargando en su espalda y con un cigarro en la boca [IMG]./2469/3910684780_ [/IMG], el era Alexis Kurosaki conocido como "la bestia", él era el guitarrista de la banda de Matt y un imán para las chicas, Alexis miro a ambos para después apagar el cigarro que traía

Perdonen la tardanza chicos, prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo el pelinegro disculpándose

¿Dónde demonios estabas?, tenias que estar aquí hace una hora- dijo el castaño regañándolo

De que te quejas Tai, tu también acabas de llegar- comento el rubio para callar a su amigo

Es de suponer que Tai siempre llegue tarde- dijo el pelinegro burlándose du su amigo

Bueno chicos ya que estamos todos aquí que les parece si nos vamos de una vez- sugirió el rubio mientras se ponía su chaqueta

Mientras los tres salían de la casa de Matt no muy lejos de ahí una chica de aproximadamente 16 años de pelo color castaño claro se acercaba a la casa de Sora, ella era Mimi Tachikawa la mejor amiga de Sora, cuando era pequeña también vivía en kyoto junto con Sora pero tuvo que mudarse cuanto tenía 15 años y desde ese entonces no había visto a Sora hasta ahora, estaba emocionada de ver nuevamente a su amiga pero parecía que tenía problemas para encontrar la casa cuando a lo lejos ve un Tsuru blanco que pudo reconocer

Debe de ser ahí- dijo la chica para si misma acercándose a la casa

Cuando mimi llego a la casa toco la puerta esperando no haberse equivocado, estuvo esperando un rato cuando por fin abrieron la puerta la cara de mimi dibujo una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga detrás de la puerta la cual también fue correspondida por Sora

Amiga, me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo mimi dándole un fuerte abrazo a Sora

A mi también me alegra mimi, ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?- pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

Bueno al principio estaba un poco perdida pero reconocí el auto de tu papa y pude encontrar tu casa

Tu nunca cambias mimi- dijo Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero pasa, cuéntame todo lo que has hecho

Ambas chicas se metieron a la casa para platicar un rato cuando a Mimi se le ocurrió ir al centro comercial para mostrarle la ciudad a Sora, pero ella no quería ya que tenía varias cosas que desempacar en ese momento, mimi trato de convencerla hasta que Sora accedió, necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas después del largo viaje que hizo, mientras tanto en el centro comercial Tai, Matt y Alex estaban llegando, pero Matt y Alex pudieron notar que Tai se encontraba un poco distraído por lo que comienzan a fastidiarle

¿Qué te pasa Tai?, las únicas veces que te veo así son en los exámenes finales- comento el rubio ante la actitud de su amigo

Cierra la boca Yamato, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas- respondió el Cataño pero sus amigos no tardaron nada en saber lo que le sucedía

Es una chica- respondieron ambos al unisonó

¡QUE!, claro que no, como se les ocurre decir tal barbaridad- exclamo el castaño un poco sonrojado

Tranquilo Tai no debes sentir pena por eso, pero dinos, ¿Quién es la afortunada?- dijo el pelinegro poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Tai

Oye Alex que tu seas un mujeriego de primera no quiere decir que yo también lo sea

De que hablas, no es mi culpa de ser tan irresistible para las mujeres- respondió con sarcasmo

Bueno no importa, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a lo videojuegos un rato?- sugirió el castaño a lo que sus amigos asistieron

Los tres se dirigieron al local donde se encontraban los juegos, Tai conocía bien al encargado así que podían jugar incluso antes o después de que cerraran, tal parecía que ese día estaba un poco vacio así que aprovecharon para meterse al simulador que había ahí pero parece que no estaban solos ya que habían tres chicos ahí también, Tai pudo reconocer al del pelo blanco era Kain Matzawa, el niño rico de la escuela y un verdadero engreído y a su lado estaba su lame botas Chris Redfield, siempre alagando a Kain por todo lo que hacía pero trato de que eso no lo molestara y se metió al simulador poniéndose un chaleco que tenía un detector laser el cual sonaba cuando le disparaban, ellos esperaban a que empezara el juego cuando Kain voltea a verlos a los tres para después susurrarle a su amigo

Oye Chris, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato con la plebe?- dijo Kain tratando de que no lo oyeran pero Alex pudo escucharlo bien por lo que se enfado

Una vez que el encargado dio las instrucciones y las reglas del juego comenzaron, era el equipo rojo contra el equipo azul, todos se separaron para poder tener una ventaja con la zona, Tai estaba muy atento a su alrededor cuando ve a Kain enfrente de el por lo que le dispara haciendo que el chaleco de Kain sonara y claro este hizo una dramatización tirándose al piso cuando llega Alex a donde estaba el pateando el arma de Kain

¿oye que demonios te pasa?- preguntó el peliblanco alzando su tono de voz

¿ a quien demonios le dices plebe?- respondió Alex amenazantemente

Si quieres pelea la has encontrado- dijo Kain preparado para pegarle a Alex pero llegan Tai y Matt a detener esto

Tranquilízate Alex, no es bueno comenzar una pelea aquí- le dijo Tai mientras Matt lo agarraba para que no se abalanzara contra Kain

Miren quien está aquí, pero si es Taichi Yagami, dime como esta tu hermanita, el otro día la vi y se veía muy atractiva, ¿me pregunto si tendrá novio?- dijo para molestar a Tai y tal parece que lo logro ya que este lo azoto a la pared para después agarrarlo de su camisa

Escúchame bien Kain con mi hermana nadie se mete- dijo el castaño pareciendo que le daría un fuerte golpe a Kain pero en vez de eso lo soltó haciendo que este callera al suelo- tienes suerte de que estemos aquí Kain, por que sino te daría tu merecido - dijo el castaño mostrándole la espalda para después acercarse a sus amigos- vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Los tres salieron de ahí dejando a Kain realmente furioso, lo que quería en ese momento era vengarse de Tai, mientras tanto ellos salían del establecimiento, Alex aun tenia ganas de regresar y golpear a Kain pero trato de tranquilizarse

Le hubiéramos dado su merecido a ese niño rico- comento Alex apretando su puño

Tranquilízate Alex, no era ni el lugar ni el momento, además si nos lo volvemos a encontrar te aseguro que tendrá lo suyo- le respondió el castaño por lo que Alex le respondió con una semisonrisa

Oigan quiero enseñarles algo, síganme- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la tienda de música, en cuanto los tres llegaron ahí pudieron ver en la vitrina un Bajo de 54 tonos, en verdad que era muy caro- ahí está, ¿no es hermoso?

¡Nos trajiste aquí solo para ver un bajo!- exclamo el castaño un poco enojado

Oye no es cualquier bajo, además algún día será mío- dijo el rubio cuando es interrumpido por Alex

Sigue soñando Matt, que tal si regresas al planeta tierra y nos vamos de aquí- sugirió Alexis sacudiéndole la cabellara a Matt

Bien supongo que no tenemos anda más que hacer aquí- dijo el castaño cuando volteo su mirada a la tienda de ropa que estaba enfrente y la pudo ver a ella, la misma chica de pelo naranja y ojos color miel que vio en la mañana, ella estaba de compras con mimi- saben algo chicos adelántense, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer

¿estas seguro?- pregunto el rubio

Claro, los alcanzaré después- dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a la tienda donde estaba Sora

Mientras el la veía detrás de la vitrina Sora estaba mirando algunos modelos de ropa pero parecía que ninguno le gustaba, además parecía un poco aburrida pero mimi estaba muy entretenida, para ella siempre era divertido ir de compras, mientras mimi fue a probarse un conjunto de ropa Sora volteo unos segundos hacia el aparador y pudo ver al castaño parado detrás de el, cuando Tai noto que ella lo estaba mirando le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, el pensaba entrar a la tienda para platicar un rato con ella pero en eso llega mimi para decirle a Sora que era hora de irse, ella solo le alza la mano a Tai para despedirse de el para después salir de la tienda, cuando Sora y mimi estaban un poco lejos de Tai el empezó a seguirlas sin que se dieran cuenta, pero en cuanto estuvo apunto de alcanzarlas dos hombre de negro se pararon frente a él para agarrarlo y esto llamo la atención de las chicas

Es él, el que me golpeo hace rato- le dijo Kain a sus guaruras señalando a Tai

Oye sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Tai para defenderse pero uno de los guaruras le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago mientras el otro le dio uno en la cara haciendo que Tai callera arrodillado, Kain se acerco a el para hincarse donde estaba el

Para que aprendas que conmigo nadie se mete- dijo el peliblanco para después retirarse de ahí con os dos gorilas que tenia de guardaespaldas

Tai seguía arrodillado en el suelo, por lo que Sora se acerco a el para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

¿te encuentras bien?

Si, esos gorilas no eran tan fuertes- contesto el castaño un poco adolorido mientras se levantaba lentamente

Déjame te ayudo, me pareció injusto que te hubieran atacado de esa forma- dijo Sora mientras que con un pañuelo que traía le limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su boca- bueno ya tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte- dijo Sora para después regresar a donde estaba mimi, Tai solo se le quedo mirando hasta que por fin reacción

¡Espera!, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le grito el castaño con la esperanza de saber su nombre

¡soy Sora Takenouchi, espero que nos volvamos a ver!- le responde la pelirroja para después retirarse con su amiga

Sora Takenouchi- se dijo el castaño para si mismo mientras miraba el pañuelo que le había dado Sora


	3. El Primer dia de Escuela

**Capítulo III- El Primer Día de Escuela**

Tai estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos sosteniendo el pañuelo que le había dado Sora, mientras tanto la pelirroja se estaba alejando del centro comercial con su amiga pero ella se encontraba al igual de pensativa que Tai cuando es sacada de sus pensamientos por su amiga

- Te veo muy pensativa desde que salimos del centro comercial, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mimi curiosa

- Estoy bien, es solo que estoy muy cansada y quisiera llegar a mi casa lo antes posible- le contesto la pelirroja dejando inconforme a su amiga

- Estoy segura que tiene que ver con aquel chico que ayudaste en el centro comercial- dijo con un poco de picardía haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara un poco

- ¡como se te ocurre decir eso tonta, ni siquiera lo conozco¡- exclamo la pelirroja algo ruborizada

- Si quieres te lo puedo presentar, su nombre es Taichi Yagami, parece que al igual que tu le gusta mucho el deporte, es el capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto

- ¿sabes donde vive?- pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

- Pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba- dijo la castaña haciendo que Sora se sonrojara un poco causando una leve risa de su amiga- tranquilízate amiga, no te tienes que poner así, ¿si quieres puedo averiguar donde vive?

- No te molestes mimi, solo era simple curiosidad, bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, se está haciendo tarde

Las dos chicas corrieron hasta llegar a la casa de Sora, la pelirroja invito a su amiga a cenar por lo que ambas entraron a la casa, mientras tanto el castaño se dirigía a su casa, se encontraba cojeando ya que los golpes que había recibido si le habían afectado un poco cuando paso enfrente de la casa de la pelirroja, se quedo parado unos cuantos minutos mirando hacia la puerta, estaba pensando en que si debería ir a tocar la puerta o seguir con su camino cuando ve que la puerta comenzó a abrirse por lo que se escondió rápidamente cuando ve a ambas chicas salir

- Gracias por invitarme amiga, en verdad que tu mama concina delicioso

- No es nada mimi, gracias por venir, en verdad que me alegro verte de nuevo- comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

- Bueno espero que nos podamos ver mañana- le dijo dándole un abrazo para después retirarse de ahí

- Hasta mañana mimi- se despide la pelirroja para después regresar dentro de su casa

En el momento en que Sora hiba a regresar a su casa escucho algo de entre las sombras, aunque se asusto un poco decidió investigar de que se tratara, pero antes de que descubriera de quien se trataba su madre la llamo por lo que entro inmediatamente, en cuanto ella entro a su casa el castaño salió de su escondite aliviado de que no lo encontraran.

- ¿pero que estás haciendo Tai?, ni siquiera la conoces, deja de pensar en ella- se decía al castaño para si mismo para después dirigirse a su casa

Unos minutos más tarde el castaño estaba llegando a su casa, en cuanto entro encontró en el sillón de su sala a su pequeña hermana abrazando a un chico rubio de su misma edad, el era Takeru Takaishi o TK como le decían todos, era el hermano menos de Matt y el novio de Kari, Tai era muy sobreprotector con su hermana así que no le agradaba mucho que los dos tortolitos estuvieran solos

- ¡Haber TK, pon las manos donde pueda verlas!- grito el castaño asustando a los dos chicos especialmente al rubio

- Hola Tai, ¿Cómo estás?- lo saludo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro pero a leguas se le notaba nervioso

- Dime Kari, ¿Qué hacían los dos solos? pregunto el castaño con una mirada asesina en su rostro

- no exageres Tai, solo estábamos viendo una película- le dijo la castaña reclamándole cuando nota que su hermano tenía un moretón en la cara- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- pregunto un poco preocupada

- no es nada, solo tuve un pequeño accidente, no tienes por qué preocuparte- le contesto Tai para después meterse a su recamara a descansar

una vez que el castaño entro a su recamara se hecho a su cama para tratar de dormir, las horas pasaban y el no podía conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, su imagen lo seguía a todas partes, por más que trataba no podía, se encontraba mirando el techo de su cuarto buscando él porque cuando volteo a ver la guitarra de su abuelo que tenía cerca de su escritorio e instintivamente se levanto para tomar una hoja de papel y la guitarra para empezar a componer una canción, el castaño estuvo gran parte de la noche escribiendo quedándose dormido encima de su escritorio, la mañana llego rápido, el despertador que se encontraba en el escritorio sonó repentinamente despertando al castaño, cuando volteo a ver el reloj para apagarlo se dio cuenta que se le había hecho tarde por lo que entro a darse una ducha rápida para después vestirse y salir corriendo hacia la escuela

- buenos días hijo, ¿no quieres algo de desayunar?- le pregunto su madre la cual se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa

- lo siento mamá, pero se me hecho muy tarde- dijo mientras cargaba su portafolio para después salir corriendo hacia la escuela

Tai corrió todo lo que podía cuando por fin llego al instituto pero todos ya habían entrado a clases así que corrió hasta su salón esperando que el maestro no haya llegado y parece que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que el Profesor Yamanaca aun se encontraba en la dirección así que entro al salón para irse directo a su asiento

- quisiera decir que me sorprendes Tai, siempre tienes que llegar tarde- comento el rubio el cual estaba dos asientos delante de Tai

- calla Yamato, tienes suerte de que no haya podido dormir bien, si no te daría una paliza- le contesto el castaño bostezando para después sentarse cuando el profesor por fin entra al salón

- Buenos días muchachos, disculpen la tardanza pero me encontraba en la dirección, bien hoy tendremos a una compañera nueva, ella viene de kyoto así que espero que sean amables con ella por favor

- Oye, ¿no tienes curiosidad de cómo será?- le susurraba el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado al lado de Tai pero este no le tomo mucha atención

- Como si me importara Alex- le contesto el castaño con cierto desinterés pero su expresión cambio completamente al ver de quien se trataba

- Buenos días, me llamo Sora Takenouchi espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo la pelirroja presentándose ante el grupo

- Bueno Takenouchi puedes tomar asiento, creo que hay un lugar detrás de Yagami

Sora se sorprendió de ver que el castaño hiba en el mismo grupo que ella pero trato de disimularlo y solo fue directo a su asiento tratando de no cruzar la mirada con Tai, el castaño trato de hacer lo mismo, trato de mantener su mirada en su cuaderno, aunque él quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que ese no era ni el lugar ni la hora indicada así que trato de poner atención a la clase algo que casi nunca hacia y dejar de pensar en eso pero le era muy difícil.

- La hora del almuerzo había llegado, todos salieron del salón para ir a comer a excepción de un chico castaño que se quedo sentado en su pupitre mirando por la ventana cuando es interrumpido por alguien

- No es normal que no comas nada a la hora del almuerzo, ¿acaso estas pensando en alguna chica?- le insinuó Alex para fastidiarlo pero tal parece que no lo logro

- Bueno Tai esta bien que no hayas podido dormir bien anoche, ¿pero almenos nos puedes decir que te pasa?- le pregunto el rubio esperando una respuesta concreta

- Acaso les importa, por cierto Matt ya no tienes que esperar más, por fin compuse la canción que querías- le dijo Tai sacando un papel de su bolcillo para entregárselo a su amigo pero en cuanto Matt intento leerlo noto que el papel estaba lleno de tachaduras y borrones

- ¿Qué es esto?, no sabes que hay un invento mágico llamado borrador

- Que esperabas, estaba demasiado cansado anoche y es lo mejor que pude hacer

- Ya me imagino tu peor trabajo- comento el rubio con sarcasmo para después empezar a leer lo había en el papel quedando muy impresionado- genial Tai excelente canción, aunque me parece un poco extraño, no es igual a lo que siempre acostumbras escribir, de hecho pareciera que estuvieras enamorado- comento el rubio con una cara de picardía

No digas esas idioteces Yamato, solo estaba inspirado anoche y salió eso- exclamo el castaño aunque se veía un poco sonrojado cuando un chico de pelo negro y alborotado un collar de cuencas y una mirada desquiciada entro al salón

- Hola Hola, como esta chavos- dijo el extraño chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Genial, es Claudio- comento Alex mientras miraba un poco avergonzado a su amigo

- ¿Qué hacen los tres aquí?- pregunto Claudio confundido

- Nada, de hecho ya nos íbamos, ¿qué te parece si ensayamos esa nueva canción Tai?- le pregunto el pelinegro pero el castaño se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la ventana

- Lo siento Alex, vallan ustedes si quieren, sabes que yo solo escribo sus canciones, no mas- respondió el castaño mirando por la ventana cuando noto que Sora estaba debajo almorzando con mimi

- Vamos Tai, no seas aguafiestas, tu tocas mejor que nosotros tres, te propongo algo, si ensayas con nosotros te conseguiré la pieza que le falta a tu nave, que dices- le pregunto el otro pelinegro dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Tai, pero parece que no midió bien sus fuerzas haciendo que Tai callera por la ventana, por suerte logro agarrarse de la rama de un árbol antes de que llegara al piso, pero la rama no pudo soportar mucho así que esta se rompió haciendo que el castaño callera donde estaba Sora y claro sorprendiendo a ambas chicas

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto mimi sorprendida cuando Sora se acerca al castaño para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

- Oye amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba la pelirroja pero Tai no respondió ni una palabra

- ¡No puede ser, a lo mejor ya está muerto!- grito mimi asustada cuando Matt, Alexis y Claudio llegan corriendo a donde está su amigo

- Maldita sea Claudio te lo agradecemos mucho, nos acabas de dejar sin compositor- le grito el pelinegro a su amigo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- Tranquilícense chicos, aun esta respirando- comento la pelirroja cuando Tai empieza a abrir poco a poco los ojos solo para ver el rostro de Sora enfrente de el quedando totalmente cautivado con su belleza

- ¿acaso eres un ángel?- pregunto el castaño haciendo que Sora se sonrojara un poco

- Gracias a dios, pensé que había matado a Tai- comento el pelinegro aliviado para después acercarse a su amigo solo para recibir un golpe de el

- oye amigo, ¿estás bien?, no te rompiste algo?- le pregunto el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

- a mí me parece que se encuentra de maravilla- comento Claudio al cual tenía la marca del puño de Tai en su cara

- creo que es mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería - sugirió Alex pero el castaño se negó

- no tienen de que preocuparse, solo es un pequeño golpe- dijo tratando de caminar pero cojeaba un poco cuando Sora se acerca a el

- sabes algo, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero creo que tus amigos tienen razón y debes de ir a que te revise la enfermera

- la chica nueva tiene razón Tai, tienes que ir a que te revisen

- de acuerdo no insistan mas iremos, pero no dejare que me toquen con una aguja- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la enfermería con sus amigos no sin antes despedirse de Sora

- nos veremos luego amiga, creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos así, ¿no crees?- le dijo para después retirarse con sus amigos

mientras Matt y los demás llevaban al castaño a la enfermería Sora no dejaba de mirarlo, parecía que el había tenido un gran impacto en ella pero no sabía que era.


	4. Una Carrera del Destino

Hola lectores, como esta mi raza?, bueno este fic lo habia tenido algo descuidado pero bueno por fin logre hacer la continuacion, bueno me costo un poco pero espero les guste, pronto tendre el Capitulo 5 y bueno tambien la conti de los demas Fics, bueno disfrtienlo

**Capítulo IV: Una Carrera del Destino**

Tai se encontraba en la enfermería con sus amigos mientras la enfermara lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, el moreno insistía que se encontraba bien pero la enfermera quería asegurarse de eso cuando el timbre que anuncia el regreso a clases sonó, Tai quería levantarse de para regresar al salón pero la enfermera se lo impedía

- por favor, ya les dije que estoy bien – insistió el castaño tratando de convencer a la enfermera

- bueno parece que tan solo tienes unos cuantos golpes, pero aun así tengo que asegurarme bien, será mejor que descanses aquí un rato – comento la enfermera la cual se encontraba apuntando el estado de Tai en un archivo

- bueno Tai tenemos que regresar al clases – Dijo Alex el cual se encontraba recargado en la puerta con las brazos cruzados

- esperemos que no te hayas roto nada, necesitas estar ileso para esta noche- comento Claudio para después salir de ahí

Los tres chicos salieron de la enfermería dejando a su amigo solo para que descansará un rato, mientras tanto la pelirroja estaba en su pupitre sin dejar de mirar el asiento de Tai, no dejaba de preguntarse como estaría cuando ve entrar a Alexis y a Matt al salón pero el castaño no venía con ellos y eso le preocupo un poco así que decidió preguntarle a uno de los chicos como era el estado de Tai

- oye disculpa. te podría hacer una pregunta – le dijo a Alex ya que era el que estaba más cerca

- Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo se está tu amigo?, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Hablas de Tai, no te preocupes por él se encuentra bien, tan solo se llevó unos cuantos moretones – contesto el pelinegro dejando tranquila a Sora

- Gracias a dios, pensé que le había pasado algo grave – dijo aliviada la pelirroja llamando la atención del pelinegro

- Bueno, ¿Por qué tan preocupada por lo que le pase a Tai?, ni siquiera lo conoces – pregunto Alex interesado haciendo que Sora se sonrojara un poco

- Bueno yo… lo que pasa … solo tenía curiosidad – contesto rápidamente esperando convencer a Alexis pero parece que no funciono cuando en ese momento el profesor entra al salón salvando a la pelirroja- que bueno, me salvo la campana – se dijo así misma al ver al profesor entrar

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y Tai aun seguía en la enfermería, ya se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí y quería irse lo antes posible cuando noto que la enfermara estaba distraída así que tomo sus cosas y sigilosamente trato de escabullirse, una vez fuera de la enfermería noto que solo faltaban unos minutos para que acabaran las clases y pensó que ya no tenía sentido regresar al salón así que decidió ir a recoger sus cosas para esperar el timbre de salida.

El timbre que daba fin a las clases por fin sonó, la pelirroja tomo sus cosas para después salir del salón, estaba a punto de irse a su casa cuando en su mente se atravesó la imagen del castaño, ella no sabía porque pero no estaría tranquila hasta saber que se encontraba bien así que se dirigió a la enfermería pero justo cuando llego la enfermera le dijo que él se había retirado hace unos momentos, ella se puso más tranquila al saber que Tai se encontraba bien y decidió irse a su casa, pero en ese momento se topa con cierto chico peliblanco, ella lo recordaba perfectamente bien ya que era el que golpeo a Tai el otro día en el centro comercial

- Hola, ¿eres nueva verdad?

- Lo siento pero llevo un poco de prisa – comento Sora tratando de irse de ahí pero el peliblanco no la dejaba.

- Vamos solo te quitare unos momentos, me llamo Kain Matzawa

- Soy Sora y perdona por no quedarme a platicar pero llevo prisa – replico cuando en esos instantes llega mimi

- Oye que tal si me acompañas a casa- en esos momentos fijo su atención a Kain- Hola

- Hola, dime tu eres amiga de Sora – pregunto Kain coqueteando con la castaña

- Sí, me llamo mimi Tachikawa y perdonen si interrumpí algo

- No te preocupes Mimi, de todas formas ya nos tenemos que ir

- Esperen, bueno ya que tu eres nueva en la ciudad me preguntaba si esta noche quisieras salir esta noche para conocer la ciudad

Sora iba a negar la invitación de Kain en ese momento pero Mimi se le adelanto a responder por ella

- Claro que nos encantaría

- Genial, entonces la veré a las 8 en el parque que está cerca del centro comercial – dijo para dar media vuelta y retirarse

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que si?

- Vamos Sora, es un chico muy atractivo y es uno de los más populares de la escuela además creo que le gustas

- Lo siento por el por qué yo no pienso ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer

- Por favor amiga, veras que será divertido además creo que necesitas salir a divertirte

- De acuerdo Mimi, iré solo porque tú me lo pides. Bueno que tal si nos vamos ya.

Mientras tanto el castaño caminaba por las calles de odiaba pero no se dirigía a su casa cuando Matt, Alex y Claudio logran alcanzarlo

- Tai espéranos – le grito el rubio haciendo que el moreno se detuviera – no puede ser Tai, ¿Por qué no nos esperaste en la escuela?

- Oigan estaba aburrido de estar encerrado en esa enfermería así que me fugue y como faltaba poco para terminar las cales pues Salí un poco antes

- Bueno no importa, supongo que ibas con Han, ¿no es así? – pregunto Matt

- Exactamente, quiero ver si ya tiene lista mi motocicleta

- Bueno te acompañamos, también quisiera saber si mi auto ya está listo para la carrera de esta noche – comento Claudio – oye por qué no vienes con nosotros

- Lo siento pero tengo otras cosas que hacer además recuerda que no tengo auto

- Vamos Tai, irán muchas chicas y quién sabe, ¿podrías tener suerte?

- De acuerdo Claudio iré con ustedes – comento el castaño yendo al paso del pelinegro

- Dime Tai, ¿alguna vez has conducido un automóvil? – pregunto Alex curioso

- Bueno pues mi papá me ha dado una que otra clase pero nunca he conducido sin supervisión

Unos minutos más tarde los cuatro se encontraban en un taller mecánico q a simple vista no parecía ser gran cosa pero en vez de entrar por la puerta principal se dieron toda la vuelta para llegar a la parte trasera del taller y en cuanto entraron había varios automóviles con modificaciones ilegales detrás de lo que era el taller, en ese momento un chico de la misma edad de Claudio se acerca a ellos.

- Que hay chicos, pensé que ya no llegaban – comento abrazando a cada uno

- Dime Han, tienes lista mi motocicleta – pregunto el castaño mientras echaba un vistazo a todos los automóviles que se encontraban ahí

- No te preocupes Tai la tengo lista, hubiera terminado antes pero estaba ocupado con mi auto para la carrera de esta noche – comento Han dirigiéndose hacia un Doge de color azul plateado

- Y dime Han, ¿Cómo esta mona lisa?

- Tu vieja carcacha, bueno solamente necesitaba un cambio de aceite y le coloque un tanque de nitrógeno pero aun si no podrá contra mi nena

- Ustedes dirán todo lo que quieran de sus autos pero no podrán contra mi poderoso pantera – dijo Alex al ver como ambos chicos presumían sus automóviles

El castaño se sintió en un mundo que no era de él, ya que todos sus amigos incluyendo al rubio que no tenía carro hablaban sobre el tema, y a pesar de que se la hacía un tema interesante nunca le llamo la atención, para empezar ni siquiera tenía un auto propio pero a cambio tenía su motocicleta, tal vez no sea tan veloz como los autos modificados de sus amigos pero le gustaban mas las motocicletas, la suya era clásica la compro de remate y estaba prácticamente destrozada, Matt y Alex siempre le decía que había desperdiciado su dinero al comprar esa chatarra pero Tai dedico mucho de su tiempo en arreglarla con la ayuda de Han y por fin estaba lista.

- Oigan chicos se me hace tarde y tengo que irme – comento el castaño subiendo a su nueva y renovada motocicleta

- Oye Tai no olvides lo de esta noche – le comento Claudio al castaño

- Tranquilízate, que te parece si nos vemos todos a las 8 en la casa de Alex

- De acuerdo me parece perfecto, entonces ahí nos veremos

- Por supuesto – dijo para después salir ahí en su moto

Gracias a su motocicleta no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa, de hecho su pequeña hermana lo vio llegar desde la ventana quedando sorprendida por cómo había quedado la motocicleta, el castaño dejo su motocicleta en el estacionamiento para luego entrar en su casa siendo recibido por la castaña.

- Hermano, tu motocicleta quedo genial

- Si, han y yo trabajamos mucho en ella pero valió la pena

- Por cierto mis papás salieron a visitar a la abuela y probablemente vuelvan hasta mañana, dijeron que hicieras algo de cenar

- Demonios, oye Kari, ¿crees que haya problema de que te quedaras sola esta noche?

- Acaso iras a alguna parte

- Bueno saldré con Matt y los demás pero no le digas a mis padres, me matarían si saben que te deje sola

- No te preocupes Tai, yo ya no soy una niña pequeña se cuidarme perfectamente bien así que no tienes de que preocuparte

- Oye que te parece si preparo algo delicioso para cenar – comento el castaño colocándose un mandil y entrando a la cocina.

Eran exactamente las 8, Mimi ya se encontraba en el lugar donde habían acordado pero no veía rastro ni de Kain ni de la pelirroja, en ese momento logro ver por fin a su amiga, llevaba puesto una sudadera de color amarillo y unos vaqueros ya muy degastados y en ese instante pensó que Sora necesitaba urgentemente un cambio en su guarda ropa.

- Pensé que ya no llegabas

- Lo siento Mimi, pero se me hizo un poco tarde, tuve que explicarle a mis padres donde iba exactamente

- Bueno, solo faltaría que Kain llegue, ¿Dónde crees que nos vaya a llevar?

- La verdad no me importa mucho, me causo una muy mala impresión el otro día en el centro comercial

- ¿Cuándo mando a sus guardaespaldas a golpear a Tai?, no tienes de que preocuparte por eso, desde que yo sé esos dos siempre se han estado peleando por todo. Además, ¿no crees que Kain es un chico muy atractivo?

- Claro, si tu lo dices – dijo con un tono seco cuando de pronto un lamborghini negro se estaciona frente a ellas dejándolas sin palabras por el fabuloso carro que estaban viendo

- Hola chicas, ¿están listas para divertirse? – dijo el peliblanco abriendo la puerta para que entraran las chicas

El auto no solo era impresionante por fuera, también en su interior, asientos de piel, un equipo de sonido que podía escucharse a 10 KM a la redonda se veía que a Kain le gustaba la vida de un millonario

- ¿a dónde nos llevaras? – pregunto la castaña

- Ya verán, es una sorpresa

Kain arranco el auto con un gran rugido del motor, ninguna de las dos chicas sabia donde irían exactamente así que Sora no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Nos podrías decir a donde vamos?

- Ya verán es una sorpresa – comento Kain sin apartar los ojos del camino

Kain primero las llevo a dar una vuelta a Tokio para mostrarle la ciudad a Sora aunque ella se mostraba muy distante ante Kain, luego de un rato de dar la vuelta por la ciudad el peliblanco se metió por una calle que parecía estar cerrada dejando confusas a ambas chicas, a lo lejos lograron ver a una gran multitud reunida y la música sonaba como si hubiera una gran fiesta cuando vieron varios automóviles de distintos colores y formas , algunos solo eran espectadores mientras que otros solo presumían la capacidad de sus autos, no había duda a donde las había llevado Kain, carreras callejeras.

Kain toco el clacson para poder abrirse paso entre la multitud cuando se estaciono con un pequeño grupo donde también estaban estacionados un Nisan 240 SX y un Honda Integra pero a diferencia del auto de Kain estos estaban completamente modificados, ahí lo estaba esperando Chris.

- Por fin llegas viejo

- Perdonen pero traje compañía – comento el peliblanco abriéndole la puerta a Sora y Mimi

- ¿tú eres la chica nueva cierto? , soy Chris Redfield – se presento el chico cuando el peliblanco se acerca a el

- ¿de qué me perdí? - pregunto

- Takashi corrió contra un novato y logro sacarle 200000 grandes

- Solo eso han hecho, lastima supongo que nadie aquí podrá correr conmigo claro a menos que apuesten dólares

Mientras Chris y Kain hablaban Sora decidió separarse unos momentos de ellos mirando toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor cuando puso su atención en cierto grupo, ahí se encontraban Alex, Han y Matt, y con ellos se encontraba Tai, a ella le extraño verlos aunque no dejaba de mirar al castaño, por alguna razón no podía quitárselo de su cabeza cuando sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su amiga.

- Mira ahí están los chicos, no sabía que a ellos también les gustara esto de las carreras – comento la castaña cuando noto que su amiga solo se fijaba en alguien en especifico soltando una pequeña sonrisa – oye que tal si vamos a saludarlos

- No creo que sea una buena idea, podríamos interrumpir algo – decía la pelirroja un poco ruborizada pero no tuvo opción ya que Mimi ya había ido con ellos

Los chicos no se habían percatado de la presencia de Sora y Mimi, ellos solo estaban echándole un vistazo al motor del auto de Alex el cual era un Pantera GTS pintado con colores muy mexicanos y en el cofre llevaba pintado a Quetzalcóatl, pero el castaño solo estaba recargado en el auto, parecía estar muy aburrido cuando logra ver a Mimi dirigirse hacia ellos, le pareció extraño que la castaña estuviera ahí pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la chica que venía detrás de ella.

- Hola chicos, no pensé encontrarlos aquí

- ¡Mimi!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio confundido

- Bueno un amigo nos invito

- ¿nos invito? – pregunto el pelinegro cuando Sora llega unos momentos después

- Mimi, avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso – le replico la pelirroja cuando logro cruzar los ojos con Tai – Hola

- Hola – dijo el castaño acercándose a ella – pareciera que a todo lugar donde valla me topara contigo

- Si, es una extraña coincidencia – comento la pelirroja cuando Mimi los interrumpió

- Perdona Sora pero creo que todavía no se conocen formalmente cierto – Tai quiero presentarte a Sora Takenouchi, Sora ya conoces a Taichi Yagami

- ¿y quién fue el que las trajo aquí? – pregunto curioso cuando a lo lejos ve a la última persona que quisiera ver

- Oigan chicas no es muy seguro que se alejen mucho…- comento Kain cuando fijo su atención hacia Tai mirándolo con recelo - ¿Qué hacen aquí Yagami?

- Tranquilízate Kain ella solo vinieron a saludar, ¿esta vez dejaste a tus nanas en tu casa?

Los dos chicos cruzaron sus miradas asesinas, era más que obvio que abría una pelea entre ambos chicos, Sora pensó que sería mejor que se alejaran con Kain en ese momento cuando en ese instante llega Claudio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Oigan chicos miren lo que recién acabo de ganar – comento mostrando las llaves de un auto

- Valla, así que tu chatarra logro llegar a la meta – comento Kain para fastidiar al chico – apuesto que el triciclo de mi hermana le gana a tu chatarra

- Puede que tengas razón, pero a mí no me lo compro mi papi

La respuesta del pelinegro logro enojar a Kain, y aunque Claudio no tenía intenciones de iniciar una pelea con Kain la cosa cambio cuando este le rompió un vidrio al auto que recién había ganado y eso logro alterar al pelinegro, todos se reunieron en ese momento para presenciar una pela cuando Alex interviene.

- Esperen, ¿Por qué no dejan que sus autos resuelvan esto? – sugirió el otro pelinegro pero Claudio no se intereso mucho

- Lo siento pero ya tuve suficiente por hoy

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso tienes miedo?, tengo una idea, para hacerlo más interesante que tal si apostamos los autos

Claudio no tenía interés de correr contra Kain pero el peliblanco haría todo lo posible para convencerlo, así que Tai pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para vengarse de lo que le hizo el otro día así que lo reto en lugar de su amigo.

- Bien Kain, si tantas ganas tienes de correr que tal si lo haces conmigo – comento el castaño dejando impactado a sus amigos

- Acaso estás loco Yagami, esta bestia tiene 500 caballos de fuerza y un sistema de escape cortado y llega de 0 a 100 Km en 4.3 Segundos

- Valla qué bien, leíste el manual, ¿aceptas el reto o no?

Kain miro fijamente a los ojos del castaño para después responder repentinamente.

- De acuerdo, te hare morder el polvo

- Tai no lo hagas, tu nunca has conducido en una carrera en tu vida – le dijo el rubio para detenerlo

- Matt tiene razón Tai, esto no es como conducir la camioneta de tu padre, podrías perder el control fácilmente– cuando Sora escucho que Tai nunca había conducido en una carrera trato de detener todo

- Oigan por qué se tienen que comportar como unos niños, paren esto por favor

- Lo siento Sora pero ya está escrito – comento el castaño cuando Sora se coloco frente a el

- No lo hagan por favor alguno de los dos podría salir herido

Por más que sus amigos quisieran detener a Tai este hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias, ni siquiera la suplica de Sora pudo detenerlo, cuando a Tai se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de pararlo pero Sora no sabía eso y trato a toda costa que Tai retrocediera a su decisión. Claudio supo que su amigo no daría marcha atrás así que saco las llaves de su auto y se las entrego a Tai.

- Toma viejo puedes usar a Mona lisa – comento entregándole las llaves – solo espero que la cuides y si tienes problemas solo presiona el botón que está cerca del volante

- Tranquilo Claudio, veras que gano la carrera sin problemas

EL castaño se dirigió hacia un Mitsubishi Eclipse color rojo para después dirigirse a la línea de Salida, Sora no quería que Tai lo hiciera, ella trato de ir nuevamente hacia donde estaba el para detenerlo pero mimi le advirtió que era inútil. Ahora lo único que podía hacer la pelirroja era rogar para que no le pasara nada al castaño.


End file.
